


Do As I Say, Not As I Do (Some Enchanted Evening)

by saucyminx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam accidentally gets cursed and mayhem ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do As I Say, Not As I Do (Some Enchanted Evening)

Sam was always a fiddler.

Not a fiddler in the violin-playing kind of way. Sam's a fiddler in the picking-things-up and touching-them kind of way. It's a way to kill time, explore his surrounding, burn off extra energy and it annoys the _fuck_ out of Dean which makes it one of Sam's favourite pastimes. Fiddling. Fidgeting. Annoying Dean.

He particularly liked to fuss with things when they were on a case. He couldn’t help it; it was a compulsion. Anything he could do that irritated Dean amused him. It was pretty much a two-way street, after all, they _were_ brothers. So – they were on a case. It was kind of random Sam - had stumbled across it completely by accident. For some reason a lot of cursed objects had been appearing in a small town in northern Montana. After a few hours of research they narrowed the origin of several of the objects to a flea market in Cut Bank. Two days later, three disagreements and one really crappy motel found them in the Flea market facing a _Closed_ sign on the stall they were looking for; _Mystic Mission_. It was a stupid name for a store as far as Sam was concerned. They did, however, find an address for a store front operation that boasted a _larger collection of items._

That was how they ended up climbing through the window of a closed up store at midnight and fumbling around in the dark. As usual Sam was picking things up, feeling his way around the store. Sam's fingers had just curled around a small glass sphere, almost like a marble when he was startled by the blue and red lights of a cop car flashing out in front of the store. Dean nodded toward the back door, eyes wide in the dark and Sam crouched quickly stuffing the marble in the pocket of his jeans. They moved quickly, slipping out the back door and disappearing down the dark alley with practiced ease.

When they finally made it back to the Impala Sam smiled smugly and leaned back against the door. "There won't be an alarm, Sammy," he mimicked his brother's deep, gravelly voice then rolled his eyes. " _Jesus_ Dean, one of these days you're gonna get us arrested."

"Shut up Sam," Dean rolled his eyes and jammed his key into the door, turning it quickly before leaning against the metal of the car and blowing out a long breath. It ended in a chuckle and he tapped his fingers along the roof of the car. "Man talk about adrenaline rush. I guess we'll just have to come back later, who would have thought they'd have a silent alarm," Dean looked up, watching the weird expression on Sam's face. "Dude the silent treatment, seriously? I'm sorry okay? Just knock it off, get in the car and let's go," Dean shook his head as he pulled the car door open and slid behind the wheel, "like you've never made any stupid mistakes."

The air shot out of Sam's mouth, "Fuck, Dean... that was bizarre..." He leaned forward and shook his head slowly. His chest ached and he could almost see the blood moving through his veins when he closed his eyes. "I... couldn't talk..." he panted trying to steady his breathing now he'd stopped panicking. Glancing sideways at his brother Sam's lips puffed out as he blew out one more relieved breath.

Turning to look at his brother, Dean frowned softly, "What are you talking about?" Sam's face was slightly strained like it got when something just confused the hell out of him. Dean turned back to stare out the windshield and shifted the car into drive. "You're probably just still hyped from the alarm."

Sam scrubbed at his face a few times and laughed softly, "yeah, I guess... sorry... kinda freaked myself out there. It was sort of like choking." He sank back against the seat, shoulders sagging and stretched his legs out. "Adrenaline or something, you're probably right."

Directing the car toward their motel, Dean nodded reassuringly and rolled his shoulders. "Man my back aches from climbing out that window so fast," he looked over at Sam once more and smirked. "You should give me a massage because I'm awesome and you love me that much."

"Okay, Dean... soon as we get in." Sam's head whipped toward the driver's side of the car, eyes wide with surprise. "I..." Sam pressed his lips together and smiled crookedly. There really must be _far_ more adrenaline in his system than he'd thought because he was actually having to fight the urge to just slide right across the front seat and get his fingers on his brother's shoulder's. Dean worked so hard all the time he needed some comforts in life. Sam's expression changed rather suddenly to confusion. "What the _fuck_?"

"That's awful nice of you Sammy," Dean smirked and did a double take at Sam's expression. "What? You're serious? You really will give me one?" Dean's eyes lit up and he reached out to pat Sam's shoulder. "See I knew you were a good brother and... god Sam what's the matter with you? You look like... well not like you've seen a ghost but you look weird," Dean slid his hand up to feel Sam's forehead. "Drink some water, I've got a bottle in back."

Sam sniffed and leaned over the back seat to grab the water bottle, "Did I hit my head or something getting out that window?" He undid the bottle and started to drink, gulp after gulp, suddenly thirstier than hell.

Dean turned slightly to look at his brother before reaching out and snatching the bottle from him. "Slow down dude or you'll drown yourself," he chuckled and brought the water bottle to his own lips, finishing it off and tossing it over his shoulder. "If you're feeling weird take some Advil or something. We'll be back at the motel soon and you can lay down and rest." Dean glanced at his brother again before looking back at the road. He seemed okay to Dean, if not a little wide eyed.

"Is there Advil in the car?" Sam's voice was tense, urgent, he wasn't even sure if they kept Advil in the car. Why would they? Sam popped the glove box open and started pulling out papers and snack bars, tossing everything on the seat between them. "If we had some it'd probably be in here," he muttered.

"Dude," Dean's face scrunched together in concern as he watched Sam dig rapidly through the glove box. They pulled up to a red light and he reached, laying his hand on Sam's arms. "Calm down, it's okay. We have Advil back at the motel," he stared at his brother and half smiled. "Okay? We're like... five minutes away."

"Okay," Sam flopped back against the seat and sighed. "We going out later or you want to hang around the room and watch some TV?" He got comfortable, let his head fall back against the seat and shifted his hips so he had more room. Sam had been riding in the car so long it pretty much felt like home. "After your massage I mean.." he closed his eyes and took a few long, deep breaths feeling the tension leave his body slowly.

"Staying in," Dean mumbled and continued to give his brother odd looks out the corner of his eye. He knew Sam was joking about the massage thing he just couldn't figure out why he would. It was a lame thing to joke about. "I don't want to worry about people and stuff, just want to sit around and do nothing, have a few beers and pass out. You can go out if you want," Dean shrugged.

"Do I want to?" Sam rolled to the side to look at his brother.

Pulling into the motel parking lot, Dean shifted the car to park and turned the key in the ignition, "Yeah. Do you want too?" He asked his brother, watching him for a moment before kicking open the driver's side door.

"I guess I thought you could tell me if I... wanted to go out..." Sam's brows furrowed as he unfolded his tall frame out of the car, "which makes no sense at all now that I think about it." He turned and rested his arms on the roof of the car eyes locked on Dean walking around the vehicle. "So do I want to?"

"What?" Dean's eyebrows drew together and he shook his head, tugging open the back door to grab the duffel bag and head to the motel door. "How the hell am I supposed to know if you want to go out? Just stay in, Jesus," Dean shook his head and jammed the motel key into the lock, turning it. "You're fuckin' weird sometimes Sam."

"Okay," Sam blinked a few times then turned and grabbed his own duffel and closed the door with his hip. Trailing along behind Dean he found himself noting the tension in Dean's shoulders, the way he held himself almost stiffly. "Your back really does hurt, I can tell." He toed off his boots and tossed his duffel down but the front door then shrugged out of his jacket. "Get your shirt off and I'll rub your shoulders. Weird. I really want to do that." He huffed out a small laugh as his cheeks pinked up.

Dean was starting to think there was something really weird going on. Like, _really_ weird. "Uh... okay," he nodded and kicked off his boots, shrugging the cool leather of his coat off his shoulders. He continued to watch Sam as he laid the coat over the chair and tugged off his over shirt. Dean was fairly certain Sam was going to lay out the punch line of this joke any minute. "So uh... okay," Dean blinked a few times before dropping on the edge of the mattress. "Let's do this then."

"Lay down on your stomach." Sam hovered by the bed rubbing his hands together to warm them up. It was great of Dean to let him do this; they spent a lot of time together and usually didn't touch each very much, or, help each other very much either. Sam shook his head, not that he'd ever really thought about it quite that way before, but then - today was turning out to be a little odd.

Watching him for a moment, Dean stared at Sam with confused eyes before slowly turning and flattening out on his stomach, stretching his arms up above his head. "Sam... are you feeling okay?" He asked quietly, head turning to the side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam climbed on to the bed and looked down at Dean for a few moments before shrugging and flipping his leg over and settling across Dean's ass. "I just _really_ want to give you a back rub." He rubbed his hands together vigorously and then slid them straight up his brother's back and curled his fingers over the tight knots in his shoulders. "This okay?" Sam leaned down a little checking his brother's face.

Dean's eyes fluttered in pleasure at the feel and he swallowed hard, "Y-yeah, it's... okay..." Dean shifted his hips beneath Sam's and cleared his throat a few times, back shifting up into Sam's hands. "Little harder, and higher... to the right," he mumbled and moaned when Sam's fingers hit the patch of muscle in his shoulder that had been particularly tense recently.

Sam leaned forward and used his weight to work the muscle on Dean's right shoulder digging his fingers in hard then rubbing gently to sooth the pain away. "That the spot?" He cleared his throat, a little nervous about getting it right. Dean didn't ask for things like this so Sam wanted to get it right. Odd, yeah, but seriously, who didn't want to do things for their big brother? And it's not like touching Dean was a chore; he took care of himself, was fit, firm, smooth skin. Sam swallowed as his eyes widened.

"Uh huh," Dean mumbled and couldn't resist rocking forward slightly into the bed. Sam's hands felt _way_ too good on his back. "Now lower," he mumbled and once more swallowed. He had no idea why Sam was being so nice and giving to him but Dean was definitely going to make the best of it.

Sam shifted his hips back a little and kneaded his way down to the small of Dean's back. He started in the middle, along his brother's spine and worked his way outward with each firm stroke. Fingers sliding over Dean's warm, soft skin, Sam smiled slightly. It felt good. " _Jesus,_ " he muttered, "I'm in a weird head space today." He focused in on a tight knot he could feel in the dense muscle just above the waist band of his brother's jeans. "You have great muscle definition on your back."

Wetting his lips, Dean turned his head and tried to peer behind him at his brother, it was impossible. "Uh... thanks." It seemed like Sam was rapidly succeeding in reducing Dean to a speechless lump. That Sam could affect him like this was a little unnerving. "Tell me what's going on in that brain of yours," Dean mumbled, eyes falling closed with a soft moan as Sam's touch loosened his muscles.

Swallowing Sam kept moving his hands, changing the rhythm so Dean didn't know what to expect, to heighten the pleasure. "I'm just thinking how smooth your skin is, and warm, and that you've got a great back. S'nice to touch you... it's actually," Sam laughed nervously, "turning me on a little." His eyes were like saucers. "I... I mean I know that's odd - 'cause we're brothers, but it's normal. I think it's normal. Your muscles are great." He ran his finger down the middle of his brother’s back, tracing his spine. "It feels good," Sam mumbled, "and I'm embarrassed." He tried so hard to stop talking even going so far as to try and clench his jaw-but it wasn't like he was lying; he just couldn't believe he was actually saying it all out loud.

 _Okay_. Dean definitely hadn't been expecting that. Wetting his lips, Dean once more cleared his throat and mumbled a soft, "Up Sam." His brother moved almost instantly off his hips and Dean rolled onto his back and sat up, facing his brother with narrowed eyes. Something was definitely off about this. "Sam... kneel here," Dean patted the bed beside him, testing a theory nagging at his brain.

Sam kneeled on the bed and shifted forward until he settled back down on his heels. "What's wrong? You didn't like it?" Sam's brow furrowed and he tilted his head. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I think..." Dean cleared his throat. "I mean, I liked it. Really, I did and no... nothing wrong but..." Dean chuckled and shook his head. The idea was a little surreal but he had to be _sure_ before he told Sam. "Tell me Sam... have you ever been turned on by me before? Maybe when you weren't touching me?" He quirked up his lip in time with his eyebrow and let his head tilt to the side.

"Oh yeah, it happens quite a bit actually." The pink on Sam's cheeks turned a darker red and he squeezed his eyes shut. "When you bend over the trunk of the car to get your gun and your shirt rides up just a little, there's that patch of skin that's really hot. Oh! And I like it when you come out of the shower with your towel slung sorta low around your hips 'cause then I can just think _oh just grab it and he's naked._ " Sam's eyes shot open and he looked at Dean as though he was expecting to get punched. A muscle in Sam's jaw twitched as he tried not to speak for a few moments, then it was just _too_ damn overwhelming, "And!" he blurted out, “when you're driving you're just... you're like sexin' up the car man. The way you touch the steering wheel with your fingers, let your legs fall open... sometimes I get hard just watching you." Sam moaned and it was a sound somewhere between _Oh God that's hot,_ and _Oh God please shut me up._

"Wha..." Dean choked on a laugh shaking his head back and forth. So something was making Sam follow his every command which was... _fucking hilarious_. But a little bad because Dean was being handed _way_ too much power of his little brother. Case in point, he'd just found out Sam harboured secret fantasies about him and apparently, Dean knew how to sex up a car. Well, he already knew he had that power but to know that he made _Sam_ feel that way. Dean's laughter strengthened and he scratched at the back of his neck, "Well blow me," he snorted, head shaking from side to side at how entertaining this whole situation was.

"Okay," Sam smiled and pushed Dean back on the bed, long fingers working under the waist band of his brother's jeans. He popped the button free quickly and pulled the zipper down. "You like it fast and hard? Slow and teasing? Man, I like both..." Sam knew he was going to regret telling Dean everything but _Jesus_ it was so hard to say no to him. Especially when he asked so nicely.

Dean's eyes widened, something thick and heavy building in his throat. _Jesus_ that was a stupid thing to say. Of course Sam was going to follow his command, he'd just put that piece of the puzzle together. But Sam's hand was already reaching down his boxers and Dean was surprisingly hard, massage and all and Sam's words were still bouncing around his mind but it was pretty _wrong_ to make Sam do this. Especially since Sam didn't have a choice on the matter. "Sam I think you're under a curse..." Dean muttered and lifted his hips to help Sam drag the material down. "I mean... I think something is making you do whatever I say." Dean stumbled over the words and realized he really should tell Sam to stop but he _really_ didn't want too.

Sam pushed the soft cotton of Dean's boxers out the way, smiling down at his brother's face. "You don't want me to?" Sam's heart was thundering away in his chest and making it a little difficult to even think straight. He's thought about it, sure, especially when he'd seen Dean with woman or better yet caught a glimpse of his brother the rare times he found a man who intrigued him. _God_. But Sam was pretty convinced that before that very moment he'd _known_ he would never actually _do_ the things he fantasized about. That's what fantasies were, things Sam didn't do. Dean's already swollen shaft was radiating heat and Sam couldn't wait to get his fingers around it... so he did. Brushing the pads of his fingers first, over the rigid skin he gripped Dean's cock and stroked up, long and slow.

"Oh Jesus," Dean gasped and arched up into Sam's touch. His brother's fingers were big, wider than any he had ever felt, calloused but warm and pleasant along his overly sensitive flesh. Dean seemed to fit perfectly into his palm and he moaned, falling back on the bed the instant the sensations spread over him. "I-I want it," he moaned and rocked up. "But... but I'm making you..." he mumbled, trying to tug up that logical part of his brain. "Tell me... tell me if this is what you want to do..." Dean figured if Sam was honest, which he apparently had to be if his earlier answers were any indication, then he could stop this if Sam said it wasn't what he wanted to do. Basically, Sam's _hand_ was on his cock and it was the most logic Dean could really muster.

"Making me? Want?" Sam's voice was thick and rich with the need that he felt rising within him. "Mmm yeah, I've wanted to do this for a long time, just never said anything. Didn't want you to punch me or worse..." Sam's lips twitched into a slightly bemused smile. "It's so weird," he sank down onto the bed and pressed up against his brother's side, "I was always so scared to say anything and now..", his fingers ghosted along his brother's ridged flesh then his grip tightened to slide back down as his own hips rocked forward, "now..it's easy.." he murmured.

Swallowing thickly, Dean couldn't help rocking up into Sam's touch. "O-oh," he gasped softly and dragged his tongue over his lips, pushing up on his elbows to peer down at his brother. "S-so..." Dean had no idea how he'd been reduced to this stuttering mess and he temporarily wondered who it was who had the power in this situation. "Sam?" He stared down at his brother and blinked a few times. "Kiss me." It was a lot easier to do this if he was making Sam take the first step.

Dean's words, two simple words sent so much heat tearing through Sam's body he was actually wondering for a few moments if he would just completely burn up. He licked his lips, breathed in then out and whispered, "okay." Sliding further up Dean's side Sam brushed his lips across Dean's. It was gentle, smooth, and Sam couldn't imagine why it had been so hard to just make the decision to do it before. His lips parted with a soft moan and he shifted so he was lying half across Dean's chest as his tongue moved shyly to trail along his brother's silky lips.

The tentative touch of lips against his was enough to cause Dean to moan and he fell back on the mattress once more, lifting his hand to tangle in Sam's hair and drag him down. He thrust his tongue roughly up into his brother's mouth, rolling his body up into the delicious taste of Sam. The whole situation was really surreal and Dean entertained the notion that maybe he'd just been knocked out by something while trying to escape that shop. Maybe they were both actually in the back of some ambulance or something. Dean hoped that wasn't true even as he mind was struggling to make logic of the situation. "Fuck. Touch me Sam," Dean mumbled into the kiss, sweeping his tongue around Sam's mouth in quick circles.

Sam's body was in motion before the sound of the words faded from the room. He slung his leg over Dean's and straddled his brother's muscular thighs, settled back and rubbed his palms up over ripped abs, the smooth skin of his chest then back down in one long, fluid motion. " _God_ ," he murmured as Dean's body lifted under his hands as though drawn by the touch. Sam's fingers settled along the waist band of his brother's loose jeans and he tugged gently glancing up at Dean's flushed cheeks. "Off?"

"Yes," Dean nodded quickly, lifting his hips up. "Definitely off." That seemed like a very good idea. His hands slid up to Sam's chest, working along the buttons as fast he could with his shaky fingers. He needed Sam's flesh under his palms because Sam's hands on his skin were burning and he had a feeling Sam's skin was going to feel just as good. He wet his lips, pulling in the lingering taste of his brother as his hips rolled up on the bed.

Sam moved quickly, hooked his fingers over the waist band of jeans and boxers and pulled them both down over his brother's hips. His eyes moved over the weeping head of Dean's cock and his tongue darted out to wet his lips as he shrugged out of his own shirt and tossed it aside. After pausing to take a few deep breaths, Sam was on the move again and tugged Dean free of his pants. He crawled back up over Dean straddling his thighs once more and gripped his brother's hips tightly. "What do you want?" Sam's face was hot, his cheek ablaze as his blood raced through his veins like liquid fire. Rolling his bottom lip into his mouth he rocked his hips slightly, the rough material of his jeans rasping along Dean's skin.

Moaning at the feel of denim against his skin, Dean popped his mouth open and closed for several minutes, pleasure shot through him faster then he thought possible. "I want..." he slid his hands up Sam's sides, along his arms and cupping his shoulders. "You. I want to be in you. Can I...?" He moaned once more and tugged Sam down sharply to slide their lips together, pushing his tongue once more back into Sam's mouth.

"MMmhmmm," Sam agreed quickly around his brother's tongue, sucking and sliding and _God_ Sam had wanted to do this for _so_ long. Pulling away from the kiss he nodded slowly, his eyes drinking in the site of his brother's bare flesh. Slipping off the end of the bed he unbuttoned his jeans quickly and slid them down over his narrow hips, eyes still moving over Dean's body. He kicked the jeans off quickly and swayed for a moment, dizzy, too much sensation? Not enough? He climbed back onto the bed beside his brother, pressing up against him, flush, warm, desperate enough to roll his hips into Dean's hip quickly. "Want you..." he murmured as he bent to kiss a circle around Dean's nipple careful to do nothing more than breathe across the sensitive nub of flesh.

"Yes," Dean insisted and tugged Sam up to him to brush their lips together once more. His arm tightened around Sam's waist as he rolled them over, falling between Sam's legs as the fell apart. "Do you always go without boxers?" He groaned softly as their skin slicked together. At this rate Dean wasn't even going to last until something better happened. Dean had no idea when Sam became some fucking hot but he was fairly certain he'd been aware of it for awhile. It wasn't exactly right but _god_ it was _amazing_. "Wanna fuck you Sam," he moaned and sucked the muscles along Sam's neck. "Touch me Sam."

"Stopped wearing boxers a while ago." Sam chuckled softly, deep in his chest, more like a purr than a laugh. "You're really bossy tonight," he moaned at the end, running the words together as Dean's mouth worked his neck and shoulder. " _So_ good," his voice was hardly above a whisper, his hands smoothing over Dean's hair then dragging down his back to settled over his ass.

"It seems like you like it," Dean muttered and rolled their hips together before pushing up, trailing kisses down Sam's chest, sucking his nipple hard into his mouth and dragging teeth along the sensitive flesh. "God if I'd known you weren't wearing boxers..." Dean shuddered. There had been times when their hips had brushed and if Sam wasn't wearing boxers that meant they there was even less fabric between them then there should be. _Shit_. Dean's brain wasn't big enough to wrap around this. "Sam... can I?" He pushed up to stare into his brother's eyes, heart slamming against his chest.

Sam's head had fallen to the side, fingers trailing up again to thread through his brother's short hair. Turning back to face Dean, he smiled and bit down on his bottom lip. Blinking through the haze of lust he finally realized there was a question hanging in the air between them. "What? Anything..." straining up Sam caught Dean's bottom lip between his teeth and pulled back slowly then let it go, "as long as it involves you fucking me..." He blushed furiously, overly aware of his own chest rising and falling quickly, his aching hard-on, the fact that they were _both_ naked..and _fuck_ he wanted this.

"That was the plan," Dean muttered and reared off the bed, stumbling toward his duffel bag and falling down hard. A moment later he was returning with a bottle of lube, shoving Sam's legs open so he could crawl between and flip the top on the bottle. He pulled in deep breaths, trying to even out the tempo of his racing heart. "I've never done this..." he said softly as he squirted liquid onto his fingers and smeared it liberally around. His eyes shot up to Sam and he wondered if they were taking this _way_ too fast but there was no way his body was saying no now. "Have you?" Dean's finger circled around the puckered flesh and his heart skipped a beat.

Sam nodded, eyes drifting closed as the anticipation of what was going to happen shot through. His hips launched restlessly up off the bed, his hands roaming over his broad chest and down to drift quickly up his cock. "Yeah... don't worry..." He smiled - if he'd thought he could have had Dean... there would never have been anyone else.

Blinking in surprise, Dean stared down at his brother, hand hesitating as jealousy shot through him. A moment later he shook it off and mumbled a soft, "oh," before focusing in on his task once more. Dean settled back, ass on his legs, eyes fixed on the spread of Sam's body. Swallowing a few more times to straighten out his thoughts, Dean sighed before slowly pushing his finger forward, watching it disappear inside Sam's ass and feeling the heat encase along his flesh.

Sam might have had sex with one or two guys, but nothing compared to the desire that washed over him as Dean's finger pressed into him. The slight stretching burn that subsided quickly to a need for more combined with the way Dean's kiss-swollen lips puffed out slightly as he breathed conspired to blow Sam's mind in a matter of a few seconds. He thought about saying something, was pretty sure he tried to say _more_ and was only vaguely aware behind his closed eyes that he keened soft sounds and noises that would be embarrassing if he had the focus to care. "More," he forced himself to whisper as he opened his eyes to once more focus on Dean's lust blow pupils barely skirted with the normal green of his eyes.

Eyes fluttering with the pleasure that spread across his shoulders at Sam's request, Dean pressed his second finger along the rim of Sam's muscle before slowly pushing forward. The heat sucked him in, drew his finger forward. "Fuck," Dean moaned and shifted forward, extending his free hand to curl fingers along Sam's hard length. His fingers slowly shifted apart, stretching the muscles. He wanted to be buried in Sam right _now_ and he tugged sharper on Sam's cock then he planned on, sucking in a quick breath at the desire flaring up through him.

" _God_ ," Sam's hips rolled, his spine twisted at his brother's rough touch; he moaned, hand reaching out to wrap around his brother's so their fingers threaded together over Sam's rigid length. "Not gonna," Sam heaved in a breath and swallowed, "break..." he growled, “like that.” One of the hottest things about Dean was his strength, the way his muscles - so ripped - were coiled, taut, strong and Sam could just imagine any second being over powered, man-handled. Even thinking about it sent new shocks of lust darting about on Sam's skin and he groaned, chest arching up off the bed.

Shooting a look at his brother, Dean's lips quirked up in a slight smirk. "God you want it so bad huh?" He chuckled deeply, wanting it just as bad. He shoved a third finger roughly inside his brother, groaning as his finger was tightly encased in heat. His hips were rocking up into thin air, so impatient to be buried in Sam it was driving him crazy. Dean dropped down over his brother's body, kissing along the flesh, eyes lifting under his lashes to watch Sam's face as he slid back and sucked just the head of Sam's cock into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the slit in time with the quick slide of his fingers inside Sam's tight heat.

As he cried out Sam's body shot forward almost curling over Dean's head. The sensation of his brother's mouth on his cock; _Jesus, those sinfully full lips_ , rocketed in waves of desire through Sam's body. Aching so bad he could barely breathe Sam's hands fluttered to Dean's shoulders as he collapsed back onto the bed. His leg curled over Dean's, hips thrusting up seeking _more-deeper-wetter_ and his muscles fluttered around his brother's fingers.

Dean pulled back from his brother's cock with a gasp, staring wide eyed at the gorgeous sheen of sweat across Sam's face. "Sammy..." he breathed and shifted up the bed, pulling his fingers from Sam's cock and reaching out for the bottle of lube. In a few moments he had his cock slicked with cool lube and his fingers curled around the base, guiding him forward. "I gotta... _shit_..." he bit down hard on his lip and pushed Sam's legs up with one hand to give himself leverage. His eyes shot up to his brother's face more as he pressed the head just inside the tight ring.

It was all Sam could do to manage to keep breathing, _in_ and out; he tried to stop himself from moving, inching his hips down, drawing more of his brother's heat inside him. "P..Please..." Sam's voice was husky and raw. Reaching up he dragged his blunt nails down the front of his brother's perfect chest leaving red, raised lines behind his hands, _marking_ him. " _Jesus..._...Dean..." He arched up again, unable to contain the energy building up in him. Teeth closing tightly on his bottom lip, he moaned, hand falling to the base of his cock - stroking himself - eyes locked with Dean's.

Dean had to pant and suck in a sharp breath not to come right on the spot. "Fuck Sam you're so..." he rocked his hips gently, rolling softly. He tried to determine if Sam was adjusted enough to the burn but he couldn't take it anymore. Sam would just have to adjust and hopefully Dean could make it good enough. "I gotta..." Dean grunted and curled his hand around Sam's cock, stroking quickly as his hips pulled back and slide slowly back down in. Dean had a moment of shock when it hit him he was _fucking_ Sam and that only man him moan louder, head falling back as he dragged out and slid back in.

Sam's body seized in one long _fucking_ amazing shudder as Dean finally sank into him. The slight pain, the burn of the intrusion was almost completely overshadowed by the intense sensations Sam was drowning in. His stomach muscles tightened as he reached up to catch the back of Dean's neck, his fingers curling tightly into his brother's sweat-coated flesh. There were so many words fighting to get out of Sam's mouth that he ended up mumbling almost incoherently. Dean's face was amazing, red cheeks, his eyes glistening, lips parted, throat muscles corded and straining through his pleasure.

Every time he pulled back the muscles dragged along his cock, squeezing him and pulling him at a rapid pace to his release. Sam was like a bundle of nerves beneath him, constantly writhing and shifting under his touch, seemingly more turned on then he could even handle and Dean stared at him with transfixed eyes. He stroked Sam steadily as he picked up speed with his thrusts, angling Sam's hips in search for the sensitive bundle of nerves deep within Sam. "Fuck Sam. You're so fuckin'..." Dean shook his head roughly, clamping down on his lip with his teeth, moaning roughly as sweat began to form along his forehead and dribble down.

Sam's ass clenched almost impossibly tighter around his brother's cock at the exact moment that his brother's hard length rubbed over his prostate. Sam's eyes slammed shut, his mouth fell open soundlessly as he held on to the breath inside his lungs. His body bowed up off the bed, one leg falling to the side - spread wide open for his brother. _Dean_. The heat pooling in his belly began to thread through his body, creeping, inching him toward his orgasm. Then Dean's hips canted again over _that_ spot and Sam's body jolted as he cried out his brother's name cock pulsing out come, throbbing, jolting, until Sam thought he might actually die.

"Jesus _fuckin'_..." Dean moaned loudly as Sam's clenched around him so tightly he could hardly breathe. Dean came harder and faster than he ever had before. Sam was like a vice around him and he only managed a few jerky thrusts, milking out his orgasm in long spurts, filling Sam until he collapsed in a shaking heap on top of him. Dean panted heavily into Sam's neck, hands settling on his brother's sides and stroking slow, almost subconscious patterns. "Fuck Sam that was..." he blew out a long breath and shuddered slightly. Nothing had ever felt quite like that before and Dean's mind spun, still dizzy from the surge of pleasure.

Groaning as he shifted slightly under Dean's weight Sam sucked on his brother's neck, gasping in between kisses, mouthing his way up Dean's jaw to his lips. Their kiss was soft, wet, gentle - the urgency finally ebbing away. Sam's tongue slipped past his brother's lips once more, tangling with Dean's for a moment before pulling back. He collapsed back on the bed, smiling and trying to slow his breathing back to normal.

Dean groaned softly as he pulled from Sam and collapsed onto the bed beside him, lying flat on the mattress and staring up at the ceiling. "Man..." he shook his head and chuckled softly. "How the fuck did you managed to get cursed into following my orders?" Dean turned to Sam and smirked, "Not that I'm complaining."

"Dunno..." Sam nuzzled into Dean's neck, "all I did was accidentally take this marble thing..." Sam decided he really liked the way Dean's stubble felt on his skin. "You told me to run," he mouthed Dean's neck for a few moments, completely unable to stop touching him, "and I shoved it in my pocket."

Arching his eyebrows as his hand slid down his brother's back, Dean chuckled, "A cursed marble? Lame. We really have to put a stop to that person. Because seriously..." He shook his head and squeezed Sam's ass. "So the marble cursed you... when do you think it will wear off?"

"Wear off?" Sam grinned. "Test me..." Sam was pretty sure he knew exactly when it had worn off.

"Um... go get a rag to clean us off," he looked up at Sam hopefully, frowning when Sam didn't move. "So what? It's already worn off? What's the point of that?"

"Probably wore off as soon as my pants were off - that's where it is." Sam slipped his hands back down his brother's back and squeezed his ass. "We should probably keep it - you know," Sam shrugged and looked up at Dean with a smirk on his face, "make sure no one gets hurt by it." Sam's mind was working overtime - man - there were some awesome ways to use that marble. He made a mental note to get some handcuffs.

Dean's eyes widened slightly and he pushed off the bed, stumbling to the bathroom and returning with a rag. He threw it at Sam before flopping down beside him. "It could be a dangerous item. It probably would be best to keep it under our watchful eyes," he smirked at Sam and dragged the rag over his brother's chest and abs before pulling it across his own. "So uh... that was all still you before, the things you were saying?"

"Hey..." Sam reached over, suddenly feeling a little shy, nervous. "You don't think ... _God_... Dean did you _see_ what you did to me?" Sam's swallowed feeling a flush working its way up his chest again. "Everything I said was the truth, you just asked me to say what I was thinking...you didn't tell me _what_ to say..." he pressed his lips together looking up at Dean from under his eyelashes.

"Oh..." Dean nodded and a slow smirk quirked his lips. He slid across Sam's body and brushed their lips together in slow motion. "So now every time I bend over I'm gonna _know_ you're checking out my ass," he murmured into the kiss. "God Sam why didn't you tell me sooner? We could have been doing this for _years_."

"Why do I always have to be the one who does the talking?" Sam grinned against his brother's lips.

Dean snorted and spent the next few minutes memorizing all the curves of Sam's mouth. When he finally pulled back he was slightly breathless but a smile was still dancing across his lips, "You know I don't do that chick flick talking shit."


End file.
